Hidden Star
by thevaaner
Summary: We all know that Derek is a hockey star; but what if he wasn't the only one in the Venturi/McDonald clan? Its a well kept secret that will soon be revealed. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Life with Derek. I do own the Kilpatrick Prep and Kilpatrick Knights.

So I've had this idea for a while and I've been contemplating on posting it or not I thought what the heck; let's see the response for the first chapter.

I know its a short chapter but its a trial run if you will.

**Hidden Star**

**Chapter One: The past always catches up**

**Word Count: 1, 365** (I know..)

* * *

><p>So I just wrote this chapter and wanted to see the reaction I would get for it; if its a good one than I'll definitely continue with this.<p>

"So than I ripped the one timer on the goalie and we obviously won because that goalie shouldn't be playing at this level." Derek bragged as he stuffed his face with lasagne.

"I bet Casey could have stopped your shot." Lizzie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Lizzie?"George asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. Casey shot Lizzie a glare that could kill someone and kicked her under the table.

"Nothing!" Screeched Lizzie.

"I think you're hearing things Georgie." Nora answered throwing Lizzie a look that clearly said watch what you say.

"Anyway..when's your next game?" Casey squeaked out trying to change the subject. All the Venturis stared at her as if she had three heads.

"Since when do you care about hockey?" Edwin questioned. Casey's mouth opened but nothing came out, Nora sensing that the subject had to be changed yet again intervened.

"So Casey, how has school been going lately?"

"Uh what? Oh good; got a B on my science paper." she replied thankful for her mother's skillful save.

"Speaking of school; what did you get on your science paper Derek?"George asked looking Derek right in the eyes.

"Science? Right science; well you see about that..."

"Derek! Your senior year has just begun and you've already starting to not give in your homework! The school can stop you from playing if your grades are not high enough and you don't want that do you Derek?" scolded George as he waved his fork around for added effect. "For once in your life Derek can you take a chapter out of Casey's book and do your homework and give it on time?"

"Be like Casey? Be like Casey! Do you have any idea what you've just said? If I wanted to be a lame keener who can't tell the difference between an offside and an icing call than yes I'll take a page out of the book 'How to be lame; the Casey McDonald story'."

"DE-REK!" Casey screamed out as she quickly stood from her chair in an attempt to throttle Derek where he sat. Lizzie; who quickly assessed the situation pulled Casey back into her seat before any problems would be caused. Derek raised an eye brow trying to egg her on; naturally Casey glared in response and went back to eating her mother's lasagne. "May be excused?" Seeing her mother's nod Casey slipped out of her chair and made her way to the stairs. Derek took this moment to get a rise out of her and hurled a bread roll in her direction; as the roll closed the distance on her, she turned her in the direction of the table and saw the projectile closing in. Years of goal-tending kicked in as her left hand swiftly reached out beside her and snagged the roll out of thin air. Everyone looked on at Casey as she bit a chunk of the bread and continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Later that night Casey was laying on her bed looking through on of her old scrapbooks that her mom had made; a scrapbook was made for the eyes of few as it was full of pictures of Casey's...hockey career. Yes her hockey career; a time when she was truly happy. She was a household name back in Toronto before her mother brady bunched up with George. She was one the best goalies at the Bantam[1] level in Canada before she, Lizzie and Nora decided that it would be for the best that her playing hockey would be a well kept secret and that it isn't to be mentioned to the Venturi's at any point because of how the oldest Venturi would react.<p>

Now at the age of 17 she was dieing to strap on her pads again and have vulcanized pieces of rubber hurled at her at great speeds. Thankfully when she would go down to New York to meet up with her father, they would go out out to a rink and they would spend a few hours shooting the puck on net. She silently turned the page and smiled down at one of the photos; a group of sweaty boys were huddled around Casey with smiles on their faces and holding up their index fingers in pride as a golden medal was dangling from all their necks. It was the last game she had played; her and her boys had won the playoffs and were named best team in the division. As she gazed at the picture; the door to her room opened unknowingly to her. "I remember how happy you were on the ice." Casey's looked up startled at her mother.

"Yeah well I'll be on the ice anytime soon." Casey said dejectedly as she closed the book and put it aside.

"About that; I've been thinking about what Lizzie said tonight at supper."

"Thinking about?"

"About you being able to stop Derek's shot." Casey just looked at her mother with a blank stare. "I'm talking about you playing hockey again hun."

"Where do you propose I play mom? I can't play at school because Derek's on the team, and I can't play on the city's team because their team has already finalized."

"Casey, hunny. The school year has just started meaning that the schools are still in the process of putting together their teams. Because I love you so much and I want to see you out on the ice and happy again we'll transfer you to another school for your final year of high school." Casey's eyes widened as she processed her mother had just said. On one hand she would get to play hockey again and on the she would have to make new friends again and be the new girl all over again.

"Won't people get suspicious if I randomly switch school? I mean its not really normal to switch to a new school right at the beginning of the year." Nora chuckled and replied.

"Casey; you and I both know it wouldn't be suspicious if you left go get away from Derek. Now I know how much you missed private school since we've been here and I think I've found the perfect school" She held out freshly printed out papers.

The words Kilpatrick Prep stood out on the paper as Casey read over the few papers; the school was close by only being around a fifteen minute drive in the opposite direction of her present school. The school was apparently founded back in 1908 by Sir Robert Kilpatrick. She flipped through the pages and the school seemed to be a pretty decent to go to; as it presented many opportunities in different fields such as academics, the arts and the athletic department seemed to be known for their excellence for performing well in many different sports as the Kilpatrick Knights men's soccer, women's soccer, women's basketball and men's hockey have dominated in the recent years.

Nora looked over Casey as she read over the printed pages that quite possibly held her future. She knew that her daughter would jump at the chance to be able to play the sport she loved so much; thus making the decision an easy one. Over the years she's known how hard it has been to stash away her goalie equipment from half the family. Speaking of equipment; Casey was due for a new set as she had most definitely out grown her current ones.

"Interesting.." It was obvious that she had already made her decision.

"So whats the word?" Nora asked reaching over and ripping the papers to destroy the evidence.

"I think its worth a shot; I've missed the game to much to pass an opportunity like this by."

"Just so you know, the Knights and Bulldogs are division rivals.."

"Bring it." A grin a quite apparent on Casey McDonald's face.

* * *

><p>[1] Bantam is an age category; its for players ages of 13-14.<p>

Don't worry you guys I know my hockey pretty well since I've played goalie most of my life. If you're wondering why Casey was on a guys team its because she's good enough. I had just finished my time in Pee Wee ( ages 11-12) and was put into Midget (ages 15-17). A year later I was back playing at my group category for the Bantam A girls + we finished in the medal rounds of a boys tournament and I was called up to play for Midget B boys . So if I can play with boys so can Casey lol.

As I said before if I get a good response I'll continue writing; but don't expect anything for a bit since I want to have a few chapters written before posting the next chapter.

Fav it. Alert it. Review it!

You know you want too!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Life with Derek. I do own Kilpatrick Prep and the Kilpatrick Knights.

HOLY COW! I got such a great response for the first chapter that I HAD to continue; I pretty much started writing this chapter the next day after I posted the first one. Thanks for the reviews guys; it means so much you have no idea!

* * *

><p>Kmr04: I really hoped it would differ from the rest; thanks for praising my writing, it doesn't happen often and I really appreciate it.<p>

Nottingham12: It is cool isn't it? ;D

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I doubt she'll reunite with her boys but she'll be getting some new ones so don't you worry. The rival game won't be for a bit so be patient lol.

RaInDroPs614: Haha; hold your horses lol let me get the chapters written first.

NiteFang: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! :D The face off be for a bit but it'll at sometime.

Sbk8548: I'll be giving you more because its going to long ride.

Bandbabe: You my friend; will have some knowledge by the time this story is finished! I'll make sure that she gives him some trouble on the ice.

Anonymous : Thanks! I know how you feel! Basically the stories on here have like no knowledge on the sport and they're writing blind.

Ghostwriter: I love your enthusiasm!

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be posting a link or two showing what Casey's new pads and helmet and what the team's jersey will look like; go to my profile to get the links.<strong>_

_**Special Thanks to Bandbabe for being an epic Beta..PS she is an awesome writer and a master updater, go check out her profile**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Star<strong>

**Chapter Two: A Kilpatrick Fight**

**Word Count: 2,629 **(Hells ya!)

* * *

><p>Everything had been finalized; papers signed, uniform measurements taken and even new equipment bought. It seemed that Nora was so confident in Casey's skills that after both of them went out and bought the plain white pads. She went out of her way to get them coloured to match the team's colours. Said pads were stashed away in the back Nora's car awaiting to be used as soon as possible.<p>

Casey being the early riser that she is was already up and in her brand new school uniform that consisted of black shoes, black socks, a black skirt, a black dress shirt, a black tie with thin yellow diagonal stripes and a black blazer that had the school logo embedded over the right breast pocket. She was seated at the island in the kitchen slowly eating her Honey Nut Cherrios as she read over her timetable. It seemed that thankfully she had a spare first thing so that meant that she could hunt down the hockey coach and find out when final cuts were being made and if she could get a shot at showing what she had to offer. Out of no where the Brady Bunch of family came into the kitchen to get their own morning nutrition before a long day of work or school.

"Daddy! I want Casey's clothes for school too!" Marti proclaimed as she looked over her older step sisters new threads in awe.

"Hold your horses there sweetie; I think you're a little to young to wear a uniform." George reasoned with his very imaginative daughter.

"Nonsense George! I was young when I went to private school." Casey said winking down the young girl.

"Maybe that's why you have no personality Klutzilla." Derek yawned knocking his shoulder roughly into hers as he passed her. Casey's eyes narrowed slowly and opened her mouth to protest loudly but stopped when she saw both her mother and younger sister shaking their heads at her.

"Well, since the air in this room has been contaminated, I think I'll go brush my teeth and go get my book bag." With that said Casey marched up the stairs.

"Can someone please tell me why Space-Case up there decided to transfer to a rival school?" Derek asked from his location that occupied the fridge.

"Maybe she's trading them your team's secrets for extra credit?" Edwin said taking the box of cereal from Lizzie.

* * *

><p>"Now you know what the plan is right mom?" Casey asked as she nervously strummed her fingers on the dashboard as her mother drove past the gates of her new school.<p>

"Of course I do sweetie, you need to calm down a bit. You don't want to have a panic attack do you?"

"You're right." Casey agreed closing her eyes and exhaling deeply out of her mouth. Nora parked the car outside the majestic building entrance as Casey dragged her gear bag behind her. Both mother and daughter exited the vehicle and made their way up the front entrance of the school. Both were startled by the sheer epicness of the hallway. The stone walls were decorated with portraits from past graduating classes and past sports teams dating back decades. Trophies were proudly standing in cases, showing the bystanders what it meant to have a proud tradition.

"Casey the office looks to be through this door." Casey tore her eyes from the trophy case met up with her mother who was holding the office door open. Woman in their late 20's and early 30's were typing away at their desks or answering phones with vigour.

"How my I help you?" a perky blond asked from behind her desk.

"I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the senior team's hockey coach." Casey replied pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Mrs. Willo-"

"Senior boys coach." interrupted Casey. The secretary gave Casey a confused look.

"Oh.. umm, he would be at the school rink preparing for the practice that is scheduled for this morning."

"Thank you!" Mother and daughter turned on their heels and quickly exited through the door in search of the mentioned hockey rink.

"Now Case, you have to be prepared that he might say no. Not everyone is so accepting of a girl playing with the boys." Nora advised her daughter.

"I know mom that some can't get past their sexist ways to believe that women can be just as good or better than them at something."

"I just don't want you to be upset."

"I know you're only looking out for me mom, I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>Once the McDonald women entered the rink they were at awe. Banners hung from the rafters displaying the years they clinched the school division title. The seats were coloured black and yellow after the teams colours and they were plenty of seats to go around for home games. From the looks of it a lot of past students still came back to watch the action that goes on.<p>

Out of the corner of Casey's eye she caught a glimpse of a man dressed in a black track suit with a whistle hanging from his neck standing inside what looked like an office. She quickly headed in the direction of said man hoping to get a chance to get in a quick talk in before the practice started. Casey softly knocked on the office door to get the man's attention. "Yes miss?"

"My name is Casey McDonald and I was wondering if you would consider letting me be on your team." She had obviously decided that ripping the bandage off was clearly the best route.

"Beg your pardon?"

Casey let out a sigh. She was hoping that this would go smoothly.

"What my daughter was trying to say was that she would like you to consider her being one of your goalies. I think you should know what she was one of the best in Canada. She played on a boys team in which they won gold AND she was called up to play with the Midget boys." Nora cut in trying to negotiate with the coach.

"You can't expect me to just let on the team. Do you know how odd it would be for my boys? Most of them have been together for over four years."

"I'm not asking to just let me on the team. I'm asking to let me show what I've got." Casey argued.

"You got one chance; I don't have time to fool around with you. I got to a season to plan and we have to beat SJST high school." he told her.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

><p>Casey strapped on the last of her equipment and dropped into a butterfly[1] to test out the pads a little. So far she was pretty content with her black, yellow and white Reebok Revokes[2]. She quickly tied her hair back into a pony tail and put her black Bauer helmet[3] and jogged out of her empty and lonesome dressing room.<p>

Twenty four teenage boys were skating on the ice casually shooting pucks on the net as they passed, Casey hopped the bench and swiftly landed on the ice and began to stretch.

"Boys! This is Casey McDonald. McDonald meet the boys. She'll be trying out with us today, I don't want any of you going easy on her now. She is not to be treated any differently than you guys. Any questions? Yes McGee?"

"Is this some sort of Air Bud thing?" All the boys chuckled.

"When I said questions, I meant intelligent ones." snapped Coach O'Riley. "Goalies at both ends. Were doing the st louis[4]."

* * *

><p>The practice went off without a hitch, Casey was showing that a girl could keep up with guys as she expertly stopped three quarters of the shots that sent her way. Currently the coach had a scrimmage going on and the other team was closing in fast. The guy who made the witty comment, McGee, sent a strong pass over his right winger who received it and quickly down passed the goal line and around the net. Casey hugged the post with the side on her body and followed the puck intensely with her eyes, the right winger who seemed to go by Christensen deked out the d-man and faked a shot only to pass back over to Mcgee who in turn let a one timer slap shot go on the net. Casey skillfully slid through the crease and took the puck straight in the chest and covered up.<p>

McGee huffed in anger and skated off to the face off circle to the right as her defence smacked her on the leg pads with their sticks which meant good job. One of the assistant coaches took the puck from her and proceeded to drop the puck for the face off. The offence won the draw and passed it back to their own d-men on the blue line who quickly down the boards and around the net. Casey quickly switched sides of the net and hugged the post, eyes never straying from the puck when out of no where a stick came down and slashed her stick right out of her hand!

She quickly picked her stick up and glanced at who did it. It was that McGee kid. He had constantly pushed her buttons all day and she decided that finally had enough. When the play was out in front Casey took her stick viciously smacked the back of McGee's leg, enraged. He dropped his stick and jumped at Casey. Thankfully she was prepared and had already discarded her own and was throwing punches back. The other players joined in, some trying unsuccessfully to break up the fight while others wanted a piece of the action.

Coach O'Riley quickly separated both Casey Jackson McGee. "Both of you hit the showers! You Ms. McDonald, I'll be seeing at the end of the day in my office, get going!" Both players skated off sulking.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime had set in and boy did news travel fast in this school! Most of the student body started pointing and whispering the minute they caught Casey in their eyesight. Unfortunately, Casey wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She sat alone at a table slowly eating as she worked on her math homework when suddenly a tray dropped in front of her. "I got to admit you got guts."<p>

"And you are?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ace Fitzgerald. I was one of your d-men." He replied talking a bite out of his apple. Now Mr. Ace Fitzgerald was gifted in the looks department. His dark brown hair stood up defying gravity and the laws of physics. Dark stubble covered the jaw and chin that was chewing the apple thoroughly, his stunningly rare mismatched eyes of blue and brown casually staring back at her. "The team has split views about you, the two other goalies Mark Dunnom and Rick Vernon are both pretty shaken by your performance. They don't want you to take their place on the team. Me and most of the defence pretty much fine with you playing since you're there backing us up but the forwards don't really give a shit expect for Jackson. He seems pretty unimpressed by you but thankfully for you he isn't the one making the decisions."

"I don't think it'll make difference. Your coach didn't seemed to impressed by what he saw." Casey replied sullenly as she closed her math book and shoved it in her bag.

"He has a good poker face. He most likely already made his decision the second you got on the ice."

"You really think so?"

"I do what class do you have next?"

"English why?

"Good me too, it would be best to leave now because when the bell rings this whole place will become a clusterfuck."

* * *

><p>English class went by pretty decently because the teacher made the class read a few chapters of <em>The Catcher In The Rye <em>and answer some questions with a partner in which she assigned. Casey was miraculously paired with Ace or Fitz as everyone called him. They had got to talking and it seemed that Ace lived a five to ten minute walk from Casey's and it put turned out that he couldn't stand Derek as well.

"That makes you my new best friend." Casey joked.

"No kidding, how do you live with that guy?"

"I don't, I just reside in the same establishment. At least I don't have to see him twenty-four seven now." Both Casey and Ace laughed.

"Ms. McDonald and Mr. Fitzgerald please refrain from creating sound pollution (a/n: no joke; i had a teacher told me not to make sound pollution)."

"Yes ma'am" Both of them muttered going back to their work.

"Class, bell is going to ring so whoever isn't finished their work will have to finish it for homework." Mrs. Callaghan said staring directly at Casey and Ace/Fitz.

"I got history so I'll meet up with you after; in the meanwhile go find O'Riley and find out if you made the team. We'll head to your place to finish the paper?" Fitz stated walking backwards down the hall.

"Yeah I'll meet you out front?"

"Alight peace!"

* * *

><p>The walk to the arena was a nerve racking one for Casey. Different scenarios running through her head, the possibility that the whole transfer would have been a waste was the most prominent. She basically lost all her friends..at least she had gained one in Fitz. She softly knocked on the door and waited for the approval to enter.<p>

"Enter."Casey pushed the door open and poked her head in. "Just the person I wanted to see; please come in."

She walked further into the room and sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk.

"You and I both know the reason you're so lets get to the point. After seeing you interact with the boys and seeing your playing style I'd have you wouldn't be able to play at this level." Casey closed her eyes in rejection and turned her head away in grief. "Until I saw you get into it with McGee. It seems like you can look out for yourself out on the ice. Because of that I'd like to welcome you to the Kilpatrick Knights."

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Casey squealed as she jumped up in excitement hugged Coach O'Riley nearly to death.

"I can see that you're pleased with the news so lets head to storage closet where they kept all the game jerseys that weren't being used, O'Riley pushed some of the jerseys out of his way before turning and to Casey. "What number do you want?"

"You got number thirty?" He silently pulled the black and yellow striped jersey[5] with the word Knights written in yellow cursive on the front from the hanger and handed it to her.

"We have practises every morning first block. Your equipment stays here in the dressing room. Its your choice if you want change with the guys, I'm obligated to give you the choice but I wouldn't until the boys have fully accepted you."

* * *

><p>By the time Casey left from her meeting with Coach O'Riley and got to front entrance of the school Fitz was sitting on the steps waiting for her, when he caught her in his eye sight sat up and walked towards her. "A distraught birdie told me her was kicked from the team and replaced by a girl. Guess you made the team."<p>

Casey grinned. "Barely. He liked how I knocked McGee from his pedestal."

"That makes to us." Fitz laughed the passenger side door of his car for Casey.

.

tbc

* * *

><p>YEAAAAAA! Another chapter done. Again thanks so much for the reviews! I hope that I more :)<p>

[1]: The butterfly is a technique of goaltending distinguished by the goaltender guarding the lower part of the net by dropping to the knees to block attempts to score. The butterfly style derives its name from the resemblance of the spread goal pads and hands to a butterfly's wings.

[2] Reebok is a brand of equipment and its my favourite brand. **Link on my profile.**

[3] Just a standard goalie helmet. **Link on my profile.**

[4] the st. louis is a pretty basic passing drill.

[5] Theres no bee on the knights jersey; just the socks and jersey designs matter. And the team will only have one jersey because ive played teams who only had one so its all good. **Link on profile**

* * *

><p><strong>Review it. Alert it. Fav it.<br>**


End file.
